gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sprunk
thumb|150px|La tipografía de Sprunk en [[GTA: VC.]] thumb|150px|La tipografía de Sprunk en [[GTA: SA.]] thumb|150px|La tipografía de Sprunk en [[GTA IV.]] thumb|150px|Logo de Sprunk Light en [[GTA IV.]] thumb|150px|Logo de Sprunk X-treme en [[GTA: TBOGT.]] thumb|150px|Comparación de la tipografía de Sprunk con la de Sprite. Sprunk es una marca comercial de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, que vende gaseosas. Aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, en Grand Theft Auto IV, en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, en Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars y en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. También aparece en Manhunt como easter egg. En la página oficial de Grand Theft Auto IV, hay un minijuego llamado Share your Sprunk! que consiste en llevarle una lata de Sprunk a tu vecina. El nombre es una parodia a la verdadera marca comercial Sprite de The Coca-Cola Company. La tipografía se basa en una letra informal blanca sobre un fondo verde con algunas burbujas en señal de refrescar tal es lema de Sprite. La empresa tiene acciones en el BAWSAQ. También parece ser que fue una marca comercial de cerveza antes o durante 1992, en el transcurso de GTA: SA. Su lema es The Essense of Life (La Esencia de la Vida). Su nombre es una parodia de "Spunk", que en la jerga del inglés significa "semen". En la Saga Grand Theft Auto En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Máquinas expendedoras En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City aparecen cuatro, dos en la una misión Punto G en donde entramos a un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, en el que se pueden ver las máquinas expendedoras; se puede encontrar otra en Kaufman Cabs y la última en Vice Port cerca de un objeto oculto y el aeropuerto. En esta entrega es imposible tomar un Sprunk de la maquina expendedora, pero en la misión Punto G se pueden ver ejecutivos comprando Sprunk en las máquinas expendedoras, aunque en realidad no sacan latas ni botellas. Anuncios En una imagen BETA del juego, se puede ver un gran letrero verde, posiblemente de Sprunk. En la versión final del juego este cartel no aparece. Vehículos En los Hotring Racer se pueden ver publicidades de Sprunk patrocinando a éste. Otros En el North Point Mall se puede encontrar un puesto de Sprunk con forma de vaso. Es verde y tiene una pajilla. Dentro de esto se puede encontrar un corazón de vida. Galería Archivo:Sprunk expendedora3 vc.PNG|Una máquina expendedora de Sprunk en Vice Port. Archivo:Sprunk expendedora2 vc.PNG|Tommy Vercetti en frente de 2 expendedoras de Sprunk en un edificio del centro de la ciudad. Archivo:Sprunk expendedora VC.PNG|Una máquina expendedora de Sprunk en el Kaufman Cabs. Archivo:EjecutivaSprunk.jpg|Una ejecutiva "comprando" Sprunk. Archivo:Vc-001.jpg|Imagen BETA del juego. Véase la parte superior izquierda donde se puede notar la parte de un cartel verde. Archivo:Sprunk hotring-racer.PNG|Un Hotring Racer con la tipografía de Sprunk. Archivo:Sprunk north point mall.PNG|Un puesto de Sprunk en North Point Mall. En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Máquinas expendedoras Aparecen muchas y repartidas por todo San Andreas. Son de color verde oscuro y pone la tipografía y en el fondo de tipografía tiene dibujadas unos limones y debajo de la tipografía y los limones hay unas frases que ponen "Slurp, Slurp Mmmm!" con burbujas alrededor. En estas máquinas puedes comprar una lata por el precio de $1 para recuperar salud. Algunas localizaciones de las máquinas expendedoras son: *Ten Green Bottles. *Car Wash, Idlewood. *Unity Station. *Liquor, de East Los Santos. *Motel Jefferson. *Alhambra. *Palacio de crack de Smoke. *Verona Mall. *Un edificio de Downtown Los Santos. *Blueberry, cerca del piso franco. *Montgomery, frente a la tienda Papercuts. *Estadio Corvin (10). *Gaydar Station. *Cranberry Station. *Buque de la estación naval de Easter Basin. *Las Barrancas, a lado de The Smokin' Beef Grill. *Las Payasadas, en el parking del edificio donde hay aparcado un Hotdog. *The Club. *Yellow Bell Station. *Roca Escalante, al lado de una de las puertas inaccesibles al The Well Stacked Pizza Co. *24/7. *En el Casino Calígula, en la parte baja. *Etc. Las latas que salen de la máquina expendedora son las mismas que salen de en los 24/7, solo que estas se podrán beber y las del 24/7 son solo de decoración. Lo que si que hay es un pequeño bug en estas latas, ya que cuando CJ se toma la lata se ve que está del revés, o sea la parte por donde se abre está boca abajo. Soda En San Fierro, en Juniper Hollow, en una gasolinera Xoomer se encuentran dos máquinas expendedoras de la marca Soda, pero sus latas son de Sprunk. Venta *En los 24/7 se pueden ver en algunas estanterías dos tipos de latas de Sprunk, las cuales no se podrán comprar: **'Sprunk': Una lata de color verde oscuro, con la tipografía de Sprunk y con burbujas y limones de fondo, y son las mismas de la máquina expendedora. **'Sprunk Light': Una lata con un verde mas claro muy similar a la lata normal, con la diferencia que en la tipografía no aparecen los limones y aparece también la palabra light en la tipografía. A diferencia de la Sprunk normal, esta será mas ligera, sin tanto gas. Este tipo de Sprunk también aparece en GTA IV. *En cualquier de los menús que se pueden comprar de los Burger Shots, Cluckin' Bells o The Well Stacked Pizza Co. de San Andreas se pueden ver vasos de Sprunk. En los Burger Shots se pueden ver incluso dispensadores de Sprunk (los cuales solo son decorados, no hacen ninguna función). *En los bares se puede ver dispensadores de Sprunk (solo es un decorado, no se puede pedir una Sprunk), con tipos de Sprunk: **'Sprunk': Seguramente de Sprunk normal. En la pegatina es de color verde y se puede ver la tipografía de Sprunk con todo de limones esparcidos por el suelo. Ponen las mismas frases que en las máquinas ("Slurp, Slurp Mmmm!"). **'Sprunk Diet': Seguramente de una Sprunk baja en calorías, como la Sprunk light. La pegatina es muy similar al dispensador de Sprunk normal, con la diferencia que el fondo es blanco, con las letras verdes y pone Diet. Edificios En East Beach, Los Santos se encuentra el edificio de Sprunk Inc. Reloj Dentro de la casa de B-Dup en Glen Park, se encuentra sobre una de las paredes un reloj con la inscripción "Sprunk Beer". Lo curioso es que "Beer" es "cerveza" en español. Esto indica que antes o durante 1992, la marca fabricó cervezas. Fábricas En el pueblo de Montgomery, Red County se encuentra una fábrica de Sprunk. Por fuera es una fábrica normal con un cartel con la tipografía de Sprunk y debajo una frase que pone "Drink Sprunk" (Beba Sprunk) y una lata gigante giratoria que pone "Home o' Sprunk". Anuncios En Los Santos, en la autopista que recorre South-Central, aparece un cartel de Sprunk que sale una mujer con un orgasmo, a su izquierda una lata de Sprunk (que no es la misma que las que se toma CJ en una maquina expendedora o la que sale en los 24/7) y debajo una frase que pone A taste of things to come... (Una muestra de lo que está por venir). Al final de la misión Reuniting the Families es destruida la parte del medio por el coche de Sweet, después de que saltaran Sweet, Big Smoke, CJ y Ryder, y en la autopista el coche acaba chocando con un camión de gasolina. Aún que la parte del medio se destruya en la misión Reuniting the Families, antes de la misión también se puede destruir con cualquier arma, como el puente de Ganton, pero a diferencia de ese, la parte del medio queda destruida para siempre pasada la misión y antes de la misión si se destruye. También por los pueblos de Montgomery y Blueberry aparecen carteles (en concreto 3, 2 en Blueberry y 1 en Montgomery) que ponen "Drink Sprunk" (Beba Sprunk, en español) y son los mismos que hay en la fábrica de Sprunk de San Andreas, pero mas pequeño. Seguramente como los pueblos están cerca de la fábrica se habrá puesto un poco de publicidad. Hay otro anuncio bastante grande en una pared de un edificio de Rodeo. Otro cartel se puede encontrar en Vinewood, Los Santos, con un fondo verde y limones tirados. Galería Archivo:Exp_Sp.jpg|Una máquina expendedora de Sprunk, en el Motel Jefferson. Archivo:Sprunk_Canberry_Station.jpg|Otra máquina expendedora en Cranberry Station. Archivo:Latas_Sprunk.jpg|Los dos tipos de latas en 24/7. Archivo:2sprunk.jpg|El dispensador en los bares. Archivo:Sprunk_Burger_Shot.jpg|El dispensador de Sprunk del Burger Shot en GTA: SA. Archivo:Sprunk Incorporated.jpg|El edificio central de Sprunk Inc. en East Beach, Los Santos. Archivo:Fábrica_de_Sprunk22.jpg|La fábrica en Montgomery. Archivo:Cartel_Sprunk_Los_Santos.jpg|Cartel de Sprunk en Los Santos. Archivo:Sprunk_Blueberry.jpg|Cartel de Sprunk de Blueberry. Archivo:Sprunk_cartel_destruido.jpg|El cartel de Sprunk destruido en Los Santos. Archivo:Bar_Montgomery.jpg|Cartel de Sprunk en un bar de Montgomery. Archivo:Vaso Sprunk SA.PNG|Un vaso de Sprunk en GTA: SA. Archivo:Reloj_de_Sprunk_Beer.png|Reloj de Sprunk Beer en la casa de B-Dup. En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Anuncios En este juego, no hay máquinas expenedoras de Sprunk en las calles, pero si es posible encontrar algunos carteles publicitarios. Hay uno sobre el Paulie's Revue Bar (curiosamente, este cartel desaparece cuando pasa a ser el Sex Club Seven, al terminar la misión Driving Mr. Leone, siendo reemplazado por un cartel de Likipi). Además, también es posible encontrar algunos Mule con la tipografía de Sprunk. Galería Archivo:Mule Sprunk GTA LCS.png|Un Mule con la tipografía de Sprunk. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Máquinas expendedoras Hay unas maquinas expendedoras en Chunder Wheel y dentro del Hyman Memorial Stadium en la misión "Kill Phil: Part 2". Son iguales a las del GTA: Vice City. Pisos Francos: Hay una curiosidad en la cual en cada uno de los pisos francos hay tres latas de Sprunk Anuncios En Little Haiti, Vice City Mainland, hay un cartel luminoso con la frase "Drink Sprunk!" (¡Beba Sprunk!). Galería Archivo:Feria.jpg|Vic Vance en frente de 2 expendedoras de Sprunk en Chunder Wheel. Archivo:Drinksprunk vcs.PNG|Un cartel luminoso de Sprunk en Little Haiti. Archivo:Latas sprunk vcs.jpg|Latas de Sprunk en GTA: VCS. En Grand Theft Auto IV Máquinas expendedoras En algunos lugares se pueden encontrar máquinas de Sprunk en la que se puede comprar una botella por $1. Son de color verde, con una botella y su tipografía en la parte de arriba de la botella. Algunas localizaciones de las máquinas expendedoras son: *Estatua de la Felicidad. *Empresa de Taxis de Roman. *The Meat Quarter. *Lonja Sur, en el Pier 45. *Lancaster, en el estacionamiento. *Bohan Sur, en el edificio de Sprunk. *Westminster, al lado del centro comercial. *Leftwood, en el estacionamiento. *En el hospital de Broker. *En el hospital de Alderney. *En el Burger Shot de Westdyke, Alderney. *Etc. Bug Algo raro es que al comprar una lata de Sprunk, se ve que sale una lata de Orang-O-Tang en vez de Sprunk. Lo mismo pasa con las máquinas expendedoras de eCola. Venta *Se pueden comprar en los diferentes kioscos de Liberty City. *Aunque no se pueda comprar en los bares botellas de Sprunk, se sabe (en un cartel del segundo tráiler) que su precio es de 5 centavos la botella en los bares. *Se venden también en Burger Shot, Cluckin' Bell y en los puestos de perritos calientes, pero tampoco se pueden comprar. En los dispensadores de bebidas de Burger Shot, al igual que en GTA: SA (pero aparece en latas en los 24/7), aparece la Sprunk normal y la Sprunk Light. Edificios En Bohan Sur hay un edificio con varias cajas de Sprunk (y otros productos) y que aparece en la misión "Escuela of the Streets" de Manny Escuela. Fábricas En Alderney aparece una fábrica abandonada de Sprunk, donde transcurre la misión Trespass, de Phil Bell. Por fuera es una fábrica abandonada con varias botellas gigantes de decorado y carteles de Sprunk. Anuncios En Liberty City aparecen varios carteles de Sprunk, sobretodo en Cruce Estrella, donde aparece uno gigante. Algo raro es que si se compara la ubicación del cartel de Sprunk gigante en el cruce estrella con una foto del Times Square se verá que en el lugar donde hay el cartel de Sprunk hay uno de Coca-Cola, y la marca que le corresponde a Coca-Cola en GTA IV es eCola. Vehículos Aparecen circulando por la calle algunos camiones Benson con la tipografía de Sprunk. Sitios Web En la red de Grand Theft Auto IV aparecen dos páginas web con referencia a Sprunk: *www.sprunksoda.com, la página oficial de Sprunk. *www.vipluxuryringtones.com, donde te puedes descargar el tema de Sprunk (entre otros) para tu teléfono móvil pagando $100 (ver en la galeria). Objetos contundentes Entre los objetos contundentes que puedes arrojar a la gente (comida, cajas, etc.) están las latas y botellas de Sprunk (ver en la galería). Galería Archivo:Sprunk glitch.PNG|Niko tomando un Orang-O-Tang salido de una expendedora de Sprunk. Archivo:SprunkGTAIV.JPG|El cartel con el precio de Sprunk en GTA IV. Archivo:Sprunk empresa taxi.jpg|Una expendedora de Sprunk en la Empresa de Taxis de Roman. Archivo:Cartel_sprunk22.jpg|Cartel de Sprunk en Cruce Estrella. Archivo:Sprunk vs Coca Cola.PNG|El Cartel gigante luminoso de Sprunk vs el de Coca-Cola. Archivo:Kiosko IV.PNG|Un kiosco en donde puedes comprar una botella de Sprunk. Archivo:Sprunk edificio iv.PNG|El edificio de Sprunk en Bohan Sur. Archivo:Sprunk edificio2 iv.PNG|Varias cajas de Sprunk en el edificio de Bohan Sur. Archivo:DukesSprunk.jpg|Cartel de Sprunk en Dukes. Archivo:Sprunk benson.PNG|Una Benson con la tipografía de Sprunk. Archivo:Sprunk movil.PNG|El móvil de Niko con el tema de Sprunk. Archivo:Expendedora burger shot.PNG|Un dispensador del Burger Shot en GTA IV. Archivo:Sprunk lata.PNG|Latas de Sprunk en GTA IV. Archivo:Sprunk light lata IV.PNG|Latas de Sprunk Light en GTA IV. Archivo:Sprunk botella.PNG|Una botella de Sprunk. Archivo:Sprunk botella grande.PNG|Botellas grandes de Sprunk. Archivo:Sprunk light botella.PNG|Una botella grande de Sprunk Light. Archivo:Letreros de Sprunk durante el día.jpg|Letrero de Sprunk durante diferentes horas del día. En Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned thumb|200px|Una [[Bati Custom con el logo de Sprunk.]] Vehículos Algunas Bati Custom vienen con la tipografía de Sprunk. Nota La moto es un elemento añadido, ya que sigue apareciendo todo lo relacionado con Sprunk de Grand Theft Auto IV. En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Anuncios En Liberty City aparecen varios carteles de Sprunk. Vehículos Aparecen circulando por la calle algunos Burritos con la tipografía de Sprunk. Galería Archivo:Sprunk cartel cw.PNG|Un cartel de Sprunk en Schottler, Broker, Liberty City. Archivo:Sprunk cartel cw2.PNG|Un cartel de Sprunk en Dukes, Liberty City. Archivo:Sprunk burrito CW.PNG|Un Burrito con la tipografía de Sprunk. En Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Anuncios Es auspiciante de la competencia de paracaidismo de Rockstar Games Social Club bajo el nombre de Sprunk X-treme. En Manhunt thumb|180px|Una máquina expendedora de Sprunk en [[Manhunt.]] Aquí aparece como un easter egg del juego, en donde aparecen las máquinas expendedoras de GTA: SA, pero es solo de adorno y no se puede usar. También ,en algunas misiones, aparecen latas de Sprunk que pueden ser usadas como objetos contudentes para llamar la atención de los cazadores. En la vida real Share your Sprunk! "Share your Sprunk!" es un juego de la página oficial de GTA IV en donde debes llevarle una lata de Sprunk a tu vecina. Debes llevar la lata por la línea verde para que no aumente la presión de la lata, porque sinó llenarás de "Sprunk" todo el lugar. Enlaces Externos *Sitio Oficial de Sprunk Galería Archivo:Share your Sprunk!.PNG|Share your Sprunk! Archivo:Share your Sprunk!2.PNG|El juego. de:Sprunk Incorporated en:Sprunk fi:Sprunk pl:Sprunk sv:Sprunk Categoría:BAWSAQ Categoría:Empresas de Liberty City (IV) Categoría:empresas de San Andreas Categoría:Empresas de Vice City Categoría:Artículo destacado Categoría:Marcas comerciales Categoría:Empresas de Liberty City (III) Categoría:Localizaciones de Liberty City (III) Categoría:Localizaciones de Liberty City (IV) Categoría:Localizaciones de Vice City (VC) Categoría:Localizaciones de San Andreas